


Pietro Maximoff Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Pietro Maximoff imagines from my Tumblr





	Pietro Maximoff Imagines

"How about after all of this is over I take you out for a real New York pizza and show you around the city." You said, sending a kind smile as you did. You were talking to Pietro while you were ensuring your weapons were working for the battle that was about to take place against Ultron. For the small amount of time Pietro has been around he's noticed that you are a caring person who gives people the benefit of the doubt. Instead of branding him as a villain you gave him a chance. You want to get to know him better and make him feel welcome and at home. Seems only fitting that you have the ability to heal people.

 

"I'd like that very much, Y/N." Pietro replied, returning the smile. You looked down as heat rose to your cheeks, his smile making you weak, and put away your weapons in there rightful spots in your suit.

 

It wasn't long until you got to Sokovia and started fighting against Ultron's army. You managed to take down one robot after the next but at times struggled purely because of the sheer number of them at once. Fortunately for you, Pietro came to your rescue sending you a grin as he did before going off to fight more.

 

You weren't far from where Wanda was when you heard her scream. You stopped what you were doing and ran over to her only to be met with the sight of Pietro bleeding out on the floor, riddled with bullet holes. The sight of him put you in a trance. The world around slowed down and the noise became muffled as you watched the life drain out of him. You quickly shook yourself out of your trance and made your way over to him. You knew what you had to do, it was risky though but worth it. You had to use your powers to save Pietro. The downfall to the plan, however, was that you've never used them on someone who was good as dead. Only on people with minor injuries.

 

Shutting your eyes and placing your hands over Pietro's chest, you focused on your powers. You gasped when they first worked. You could feel Pietro slowing becoming stronger but you could also feel yourself slowly become weaker. You couldn't stop now though, you didn't want to stop.

 

Pietro began coming to his senses. He no longer felt hot flushes where the bullet holes were. Instead he felt like someone was restoring his life. His eyes snapped open when he realised what was going on. You were using your powers to save him. When Pietro opened them he saw you paler than before and your eyes drooping. He placed his hand on yours as if to tell you to stop but he was too late. You passed out. This seemed to give Pietro some incentive because you scooped you up in his arms and ran you to the remaining ship that was left.

 

As soon as you got back to Avengers tower, both you and Pietro were sent to the medical bay. The only difference was that you were in a coma for two weeks. For those two long weeks, Pietro sat by your side every day hoping you would wake up. There was so much he wanted to say like thank you for saving his life. He also missed your smile and your bubbly attitude. There was also that dinner you promised him.

 

Pietro was asleep in the chair beside your bed, soft snores coming from him. You had just woken up and the sight made you laugh. You gave his hand, which was laying on top of yours, a slight squeeze prompting him to wake up. Pietro rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep before he realised that you squeezed his hands meaning that you had woken up. "You're awake!"

 

"Sure am." You grinned. It warmed your heart that Pietro was relieved that you had woken up and to see that he was still alive for that matter. "It's takes more than saving your life to keep me down."

 

"Thank you for that by the way... you risked your life to save him so thank you."

 

"You can thank me by taking me to that dinner I promised."


End file.
